Pour lui 2
by Franny Moon
Summary: La suite de l'excellant "pour lui" écrit par la très talentueuse marsupi avec son accord et son soutien. Comment Sakura vit-elle le départ de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout?


Pour lui 2 (par Franny Moon )  
  
-Sakura, tes mains sont glacées, tu est si pâle...  
  
Sakura était assise sur l'un des petits sofas roses qui se trouvaient dans la somptueuse chambre de Tiffany.  
  
Quelque serviettes aux couleurs pastelles étaient déposées sur ses épaules autrefois droites et délicates, maintenant relâchées et tendues pour éviter à la jeune fille d'attraper froid.  
  
Ses mains jointes devant elle étaient blanches et semblaient froides comme des glaçons. Ses jointures semblait être faites d'ivoire et son visage de porcelaine laiteuse.  
  
-Sakura? Répond-moi! Supplia Tiffany, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître sa panique à travers sa voix.  
  
Mais peu importe le ton qu'elle emploierait, sa jeune amie aux cheveux d'une couleur miel ne semblait pas apte à lui répondre.  
  
-Je l'ai laissé partir... celui que j'aime... celui que je n'oublierai jamais, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Les yeux habituellement brillant comme deux inestimables émeraudes étaient à présent vides... Comme si son âme s'était extirpée de son corps par l'intermédiaire de ses larmes.  
  
Mais maintenant elle ne pleurait plus. Elle n'avait plus de larmes, elle n'avait plus d'amour, elle n'avait plus d'âme, elle n'avait plus rien...  
  
Elle sentait qu'elle n'éprouverait plus jamais le moindre sentiment. Ni joie ni peine. Ni larmes, ni sourires.  
  
Elle se sentait morte... Morte.  
  
-Sakura... je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état! Dit la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres.  
  
La maîtresse des cartes resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de poser la question qui la torturait depuis déjà beaucoup trop longtemps.  
  
-Tiffany... tu crois que c'était celui pour lequel j'étais faite?  
  
Comme elle aurait aimé lui mentir... Comme elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle oublierais ce jeune homme tôt ou tard...  
  
-Je le crois, dit-elle pourtant, déçue que sa franchise fasse tant de mal à sa meilleure amie.  
  
-Alors je serai seule tout ma vie?  
  
-Je suis sûre que quelqu'un d'autre saura apprécier tes qualités comme Lionel l'a fait... Je te supporterai toujours!  
  
Au moment précis où le mot « toujours » passa les lèvres de Tiffany, un svelte jeune homme aux courts cheveux bruns pénétra dans la pièce avec empressement.  
  
-Tiffany! J'ai essayé de te téléphoner mais personne n'acceptait de te transmettre la communication! Dieu sois loué tu vas bien! Personne ne voulait me laisser savoir ce qui se passait!  
  
-Jacob! S'exclama Tiffany en rougissant. Je... je suis désolée, tu n'aurais pas dû tant t'en faire. Je prenais soin de mon maie Sakura.  
  
Le regard saturé d'inquiétude de Jacob se posa sur l'autre jeune fille. Elle semblait... morte...  
  
Comme si aucune lueur n'avait jamais traversé ce regard qu'on aurait pourtant aucune difficulté à s'imaginer briller comme certains des plus beaux joyaux que la terre ait pu porter.  
  
-Sakura, je te présente Jacob un... un ami, sourit-elle les joues encore un peu roses.  
  
Sakura releva les yeux vers ce jeune homme et quelque chose s'illumina au fond de son regard. Le jeune homme sourit de voir que les joyaux n'était peut-être pas si inaccessible...  
  
***  
  
Les jours suivant furent plutôt pénibles pour Tiffany. Oui, ils furent déchirants... Elle était déchirée entre la joie de voir la vivacité renaître en son amie et la peine de voir un jeune amour naître entre celle-ci et Jacob, le jeune homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.  
  
« Je te supporterai toujours! »  
  
Ses propres paroles lui revenait en tête mais elle ne voulait qu'éclater en sanglots.  
  
Elle n'avait pas le droit d'empêcher sa meilleure amie d'être heureuse à nouveau. Pas même pour le seul garçon qu'elle ait jamais aimé.  
  
Jacob n'était peut-être pas celui que Sakura était destinée à aimer, mais ils semblaient bien ensemble.  
  
Non, elle ne laisserait pas sa passion pour Jacob briser le nouveau bonheur de Sakura qui bien sûr ne savais rien de ce sentiment.  
  
Ils étaient tous deux si chers à son c?ur qu'elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de le voir malheureux et s'ils étaient bien ensemble, pourquoi aurait-elle envie que la situation change? Elle aurait tout donner pour entendre leurs rires...  
  
Elle ne dit jamais rien ni à Sakura ni à Jacob. Ils étaient heureux, Tiffany l'était donc aussi ... N'est-ce pas? Après tout peut-être avait-elle perdue, elle aussi, celui qui lui était destiné... 


End file.
